Fallin'
by Seijuurou Eisha
Summary: "Selamanya, kau tetap milikku. apapun yang terjadi, kau milikku dan aku mencintaimu."/"Aku percaya, karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."/KuroxAka, semi-songfict- newbie, Shounen'ai. Romance-Drama.


**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****\- Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story- Seijuurou Eisha**

**Song: Akashi-Flumpool**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance-Drama**

**Pair: AkashixKuroko**

**Warning: Typo(s), Miss typo(s), OOC, cacat, oneshot, newbie, bad everything, dan beberapa kegagalan menulis lainnya,**

**Shounen'ai-Alternative Universe-Akashi bermata crimson dan masih berponi(?).**

**Italic-Flashback**

**Normal-sekarang**

**cover: milik sah hina - sakura . tumblr **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mae wo mukina yo, furikaettecha umaku arukenai**

**toozakaru kimi ni, te wo furu no ga yatto de  
**

**(****Menghadaplah ke depan, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik jika menoleh ke belakang  
Aku hanya bisa melambaikan tangan kepadamu yang menjauh)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diantara deretan pohon momiji kau duduk sendiri, meresapi betapa dinginnya suasana hatimu dan diantara daun yang gugur kau jadikan saksi atas hatimu yang terbawa pergi.

.

.

"_Akashi-kun!" kau memanggilnya berharap cemas bahwa angin tak akan membawanya pergi._

"_Tetsuya." Lelaki bersurai crimson itu menjawab dengan senyum kecil terpatri samar dibibir tipisnya._

"_Apakah-" ucapanmu terpotong saat tangan besar nan hangat itu terulur menarik tubuhmu._

"_A-Akashi-kun, doushita?" kau bertanya seolah menutupi kenyataan yang akan membawa kekasihmu pergi._

"_Ssst.. diamlah, biarkan dulu seperti ini." Pria crimson itu memelukmu erat, seakan ia benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkanmu._

_Kau diam, merekam setiap peristiwa yang kau lalu bersamanya. Dalam hening, kau menangis._

"_benarkah?" kau berucap menggantung,kau mendongak dan kini kau lihat manik crimsonya begitu redup. Tak ada tatapan meremehkan atau mata dingin yang penuh intimidasi. Karena yang kau lihat hanya permata redup. Ia mengelus surai aquamu,mengecupnya lembut dan berkata,_

"_Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto, baik-baiklah selama aku pergi. Kau paham Tetsuya?"_

"_Tapi, Akashi-kun!" kau menyelanya dengan tatapan kecewa dari manik sapphiremu._

"_Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?" menarik nafas pelan, kau melanjutkan "kau akan bersamaku dan kita tidak akan terpisah."_

_Dia menatapmu dalam hening yang menjalar._

"_kau tahu, Otou-sama sudah memberikanku batas waktu untuk berada di Tokyo. Aku tidak bisa Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa memintanya untuk memberiku waktu lebih lama bersamamu."._

_Kau kecewa,hatimu sakit tapi kau tak bisa berkata, bahkan tubuhmu kini terasa kaku._

"_Apakah Akashi-san tahu kalau kita…"_

"_Ya, dia lebih dari sekedar tahu. Maafkan aku." Kau menunduk,menyembunyikan matamu yang kini memburam oleh Kristal bening, tak ada pilihan. Kau sadar bahwa semuanya memang salah, kau menyesal-menyesali kenapa bisa kau jatuh akan pesona Akashi muda itu._

_Kau memeluknya erat, enggan melepasnya seincipun._

"_Percayalah, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Lelaki bernama Akashi itu kembali menghujani ubun-ubunmu dengan ciuman sayang._

"_Selamanya, kau tetap milikku. apapun yang terjadi, kau milikku dan aku mencintaimu." Ucapan tegas itu keluar begitu lancar, tidak ada rekaan dan Kuroko paham._

_Kau paham, meski berat kau coba melepasnya._

"_Aku percaya, karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi." kau melepaskan kehangatan itu, kau paham bahwa pelukan itu akan segera hilang. Terbawa tiupan angin musim gugur._

"_Aku pergi." Ucapan itu mengakhiri kehangatan hatimu, ingin hati mengejarnya tapi tak mampu._

_Kau hanya melambaikan tangan dan berbisik lirih "Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun."_

_Kristal yang awalnya menggenang itu kini tumpah ruah, kau takut jika seandainya janji itu hanya uap kehampaan yang menyakitkan. Kau pendam setiap untaian kata yang seharusnya kau ungkap padanya tapi,_

"_Aku akan raih mimpiku, kau raihlah mimpimu."_

"_Aku menunggumu, Akashi-kun." kau menggenggam syal merah pemberiannya, mengais kepingan rasa hangat yang tinggal kenangan._

_._

_._

_._

**atarimae no nukumori nakushite, hajimete kidzuku  
sabishisa kamishimete, ayumidasu yuuki daite**

**(Kehangatan yang biasa ada, baru terasa saat kehilangan**  
**Kutahan kesepian, dan ku peluk keberanian untuk kembali melangkah)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan diantara keramaian, kau melihat warna putih lembut diantara rimbunan pohon yang kau lewati. Kau melihat ponselmu yang kini berkedip lamban.

**20 desember**

**Ulang tahun Akashi-kun**

Kau lihat layarnya berkedip-kedip pelan, dengan senyuman tipis kau berjalan menuju sebuah toko klasik diujung jalan.

'klenteng!'

Bel yang menggantung dipintu itu berbunyi, pertanda pengunjung datang. Dekorasi toko itu benar-benar klasik, berbagai perabotan antik dan unik itu berjajar diantara deretan etalase toko yang sedikit berdebu.

Kau kembali tersenyum saat melihat sebuah papan catur antik, sederhana memang, lalu kau memilihnya dan berjalan menuju kasir. Kau tersenyum sepanjang jalan, berimajinasi ketika bungkusan berwarna coklat tua itu sampai pada seseorang disana.

"Tadaima!" kau begitu semangat, kau berjalan ke menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kecil.

'Ah, pasti Akashi-kun masih tidur."

Kau meletakan semangkuk sup tofu hangat, tersenyum kembali kini kau berjalan ke sebuah kamar yang biasa kau tempati bersama seseorang.

"Aka-" kau terhenyak"…shi-kun!"

Kau sadar, dia bahkan sudah pergi sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Kau terduduk, bersandar pada pintu. Kau menangis sesenggukan.

Meletakkan bungkusan coklat tadi diatas nakas, kau berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

Kau membukanya dan menemukan sebuah jersey putih-biru bernomor punggung empat. Memeluknya, kau beringsut kesudut kamar.

Menangisi rasa sakit dan sepi yang perlahan menggerogotimu.

Rasa hangat yang kau dapat kini lenyap tak berbekas.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi-kun!"

Kau menggumamkan namanya berulang kali, berharap ia datang padamu.

"Akashi-kun!"

Dalam hati kau bertekad, bertekad untuk melawan rasa sepi dan terus berjalan meninggalkan sekeping hatinmu yang kau tinggalkan pada kekasih merahmu. Ya, setidaknya kau harus tetap menyusun masa depanmu, meraih harapan semu diujung langit biru.

"Akashi-kun!"

Hingga Akhirnya kau terlelap, lelah.

"Akashi-kun!"

Lelah akan kenyataan, kau menyerah dan jatuh tertidur sambil menggumamkan lirihan namanya.

.

.

.

**boku ga moshimo yume ni yaburete akirameta nara  
tooku de shikatteyo, ano toki no you ni ne**

**(Jika aku memiliki impian yang hancur lalu menyerah  
Silahkan marahi aku dari kejauhan, seperti saat itu)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu kau berlari diantara lorong kelas yang sepi, seharusnya hari ini libur karena tak ada kelas yang perlu kau datangi tapi kau datang untuk mengumpulkan tugas tambahan karena sepekan lalu kau jatuh sakit.

"Bagaimana ini!" kau menggerutu panik disaat perjalanmu menuju ruang senseimu berada

Mendesah sebentar, kau membuka pintu besar itu

'kriieet!'

"Doumo!" kau menyapa sopan "ano, ini tugasku sensei." Sejenak matanya memperhatikan deretan kalimat dalam karya ilmiahmu. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, dia melemparkan tugasmu pada meja kerjanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" ia menggebrak meja itu "seharusnya kau tahu, kalau yang kuinginkan adalah hasil dari penelitian anak yang terkena _anxiety disorder_ bukan tentang anak yang mengalami gangguan mental umum seperti ini." Ia membanting lembaran kertas yang susah payah kau buat, kau terkejut dan merasa tak dihargai.

"Akan aku perbaiki, sumimasen sensei." Kau pergi menjauhi ruangan itu.

Merasa kecewa dengan hasil yang kau terima, kau meremas lembaran itu pelan.

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi maka karyamu akan segera membantumu lulus segera dari universitas ini.

Menggeram pelan kau kembali pulang.

"Aku gagal." Desahmu frustasi,

Bicara soal kegagalan, kini kau teringat kembali akan sosoknya.

.

.

.

.

_Senja kala itu kau sedang berada disebuah gym. Dikala yang lain telah kembali kerumahnya masing-masing tapi kau malah berlatih seorang diri._

"_Tetsuya!" suara dingin itu memberhentikan dribble mu._

"_Akashi-kun, tidak pulang?" Kau bertanya,_

"_Mencoba mendribble Tetsuya?" lelaki yang dipanggil Akashi itu menyeringai remeh padamu._

"_Hanya mencoba Akashi-kun, aku merasa tak beguna sebagai pemain basket Teikou. Ketika semuanya bisa mendribble dan melakukan shoot. Hanya aku saja yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain passing." Kau mengeluh padanya._

"_Mungkin, aku memang pantas ada di string tiga." Dia melirikmu tajam._

"_Jadi kau meragukan perkataanku,Tetsuya?" tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi, kau menunduk takut padanya._

"_Tatap aku!" dia mencengkram dagumu, kau meringis sakit._

"_Kau tahu alasanku memilihmu bergabung di string satu?" kau menggeleng,_

"_Itu karena aku tahu kalau kau punya sesuatu yang berbeda. Hingga sekarang kau lah yang kami andalkan sebagai kartu AS Teikou. Kau mengerti Tetsuya?" kau mengangguk._

"_Baiklah, berlatihlah tekhnik passingmu dari pada berlatih seperti ini tapi hanya membuang tenagamu."_

_Kau tersenyum "Arigatou, Akashi-kun."_

_._

_._

Sudah lama ia rasa, rindu sering kali menghinggapimu. Bahkan dalam kurun waktu empat setengah tahun ini.

Tak sekalipun kau pernah melihatnya.

"Akashi-kun, sedang apa disana?" kau bertanya pada kehampaan kembali.

.

.

.

**afuredasu namida nuguu koro, kimi ha mou mienai  
omou kotoba ha "arigatou"  
kidzutsukeatte ha nando mo waraiaeta koto  
kizuna wo mune ni hime, boku mo arukidasu**

**(Disaat aku menyapu air mata, kau telah pergi  
"Terima kasih" adalah kata yang terus ku pikirkan  
Kita saling melukai dan tertawa bersama  
Ikatan ini akan terkunci di dalam hatiku, aku juga akan mengaturnya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini genap lima tahun kau hidup dengan setengah hatimu,

'Tes!'

Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi pucatmu. Kau menghapusnya dan berusaha sadar akan keadaan. Dia telah pergi dan takkan kembali. Kini untaian janji itu benar-benar menjadi uapan hampa yang membalut hatimu. Miris rasanya, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun kau ditinggalkan kau tetap mencintainya.

Langit benar-benar mendung hari ini dan tidak ada satupun anak didikmu yang keluar dari kelasnya.

Kau perhatikan setiap celotehan dan tingkah laku mereka, tersenyum tipis saat kau lihat seorang anak berambut pirang sedang bercerita heboh tentang ayahnya yang menjadi seorang pilot dan disusul dengan anak bersurai navy yang membangga-banggakan ayahnya yang menjadi seorang polisi. Tertawa pelan kau kembali melihat langit biru yang sekarang menurunkan bebannya, sebuah Kristal bening yang berhamburan.

Kuroko sadar, dia tidak akan sekuat sekarang tanpa lelaki itu;Akashi-kunnya.

Seseorang yang berhasil membimbingnya.

Bahkan kata terimakasihpun rasa tetap tak cukup untuk menyampaikan rasa syukurnya

Kau memandang langit dan menemukan gradasi cahaya cantik warna-warni yang membentang luas,

"Cencei!" dua orang anak lelaki bersurai raven manarik-narik ujung kemejamu.

Kau berjongkok dan menyamakan tinggimu "Ada apa Takao-kun dan Izuki-kun?" kau bertanya sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang

"Un, cencei! Apa itu cencei?" Jemari anak itu bergerak lincah menunjuk angkasa.

"Itu namanya pelangi Izuki-kun." kau menatap anak kembar itu gemas.

"Ah, kenapa bica walna-walni?" melirik ke samping dan sekarang kau menemukan semua muridmu datang mengelilingimu,

"Karena air hujan yang dibiaskan cahaya matahari." Jelasmu.

"Wah, kelen!" mata mereka berbinar cerah

Kau menatap mereka sayang, dibalik rasa lelahmu menunggunya, akan selalu ada tangan-tangan mungil yang akan selalu mewarnai harimu.

'Arigatou, Akashi-kun. Arigatou.' Bisikmu lirih

'Aku mencintaimu.' diringi senyuman samar lembutmu.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Lelaki bersurai crimson itu membuka sebuah pintu berplitur coklat tua bernomor 114 dilantai lima.

Diam sebentar kemudian ia masuk tanpa menimbulkan bunyi langkah sedikitpun.

'Rapi, tidak ada yang beubah.' Ia membatin dan tersenyum samar

Belok kekiri dan dia menemukan seseorang berambut aqua tengah memasak sesuatu didalam wajan.

Lelaki crimson itu mendekatinya.

'Grep!'

"Tadaima Tetsuya!"

Begitu dekat, bahkan hembusan nafasnya menggelitik indra perabanya.

Kau terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan spatulamu

"Ak-Akashi-kun!" berbalik "Akashi-kun, bukankah…"

'Chu~'

Pipi pucat itu merona

"Aku merindukanmu." Lelaki bernama Akashi itu berujar

"Aku merasa bermimpi." Kau menjawab masih dengan rasa tidak percayamu

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau-" ucapan itu terpotong dan

"_Selamanya, kau tetap milikku. apapun yang terjadi, kau milikku dan aku mencintaimu." _ mereka tertawa.

Dimalam penuh bintang ini, biarlah mereka merajut kembali lembaran kasih yang lama tak tersampaikan. Menyatukan benang merah yang mengikat mereka selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-karena cinta itu bukan sekedar memiliki, tapi pembuktian.**

**karena cinta itu adalah pemisah dan penyatu.**

**Penyatu setiap jiwa yang terikat.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin**

**Note:**

Terimakasih banyak kepada semua teman-teman saya yang mendukung saya untuk mempublished cerita ini, saya merasa malu dan kurang percaya diri. Semoga hasilnya tidak begitu untuk otaku maniak seiyuu- **Dee Kyou **yang selalu saya repotkan, untuk **kaoruishinomori****\- **ayo berjuang!, dan beberapa author senior lainnya, terimakasih juga untuk **Rie-san **di fandom sana, terimakasih untuk menjadi guru saya. Arigatou minna, ma'af kalau hasilnya begini adanya dan ma'af juga karena saya tidak mencantumkan semuanya.

Flame-kritik-saran dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan.


End file.
